Bad Girls
by Daunyel Winchester
Summary: It's Sam's Birthday and Dean has a really good idea....is a strip bar what Sam really wants?


**BAD GIRLS **

_**May 2, 2006**_

**Sam and Dean pulled in front of a nude bar and Sam shook his head in disbelief. Sometimes he brother had the weirdest notions that he was into this kind of stuff. But lately, Dean had been taking him to bars; getting him numbers and having girls pawn themselves all over him. What was he going to do if one more girl touched him erotically?**

**Dean opened his door and got out of the Impala, looking back in to his brother, "You coming?"**

"**Come on Dean, it's my birthday. Can't I do something I want for a change?"**

**Dean shook his head, "I have a surprise inside for you."**

"**Not another girl."**

**Dean shook his head, "Come in and see."**

**Sam sighed, pushed open his door and got out. He slammed his door shut, Dean doing the same before walking over and patting his brother on the back.**

"**Trust me; you're going to like my surprise.**

_**Good things, good things - That bad girls do**_

**NIcole, Rosalind and Desiree all sat in front of their mirrors applying the last of their makeup. Tonight they would be surprising one lucky gentlemen for his birthday. His brother had come in a few days earlier saying that his brother was turning 23. The girls were excited; the picture they'd seen of the young man proved that they were going to have a good time with a young man.**

"**He's hot isn't he?" Nicole asked, her dark hair swaying past her shoulders.**

"**I rather his brother." Desiree said, grinning as she laced her halter top slightly, exposing a large portion of her breasts.**

"**Well I want them both." Rosalind exclaimed, her black skirt so short that you could see the bottom half of her ass.**

**They giggled, in less than twenty minutes it was show time.**

_**Bra top, tank top  
Doesn't really matter cause they're all so hot  
I'm going loco in Puerto Rico  
Dark hair, tanned skin  
Skating on the beach, playin' innocent  
They drive me crazy in Miami  
They know, how to, make me  
Want it, crave it, need it  
I love how they tease me**_

**Sam entered the bar with mixed feelings. For one, this wasn't his type of place and two, what would Jess think? He stopped. Jess wasn't here anymore, she was gone and this was his life now. Bars. Women. Demons.**

"**Come on Sam, it's almost time and you're the guest of honor."**

**Sam's jaw dropped, "I'm what?"**

"**This is my birthday gift to you baby brother. You better enjoy it, it cost me a few hundreds just to get this place just for you."**

**Sam shook his head, he had an awful feeling that….**

**The lights dimmed except for the one center stage. Three women in very little appeared on the stage as Sam was dumped into a chair front center, smack dab in front of the stage.**

"**Hello hottie." The one with dark hair said, winking at him. She wasn't tall, but she was nicely built.**

"**Dean?"**

"**Enjoy it Sam. You only turn 23 once."**

_**It's the good things that bad girls do  
That makes me want to sweat, feel them wet  
All over my body  
It's the good things that bad girls do  
Each city day or night  
They're so fine  
I'm going out my mind**_

**Nicole stepped from the stage and ran her hand up along Sam's thigh. She giggled as she pressed her tiny body up against his, the sweet aroma of lavender all around them.**

"**What some fun Sammy?" she purred.**

**Sam realized he was getting hard. It wasn't hard for him to do so; the touch a woman did that to him these days. After months of no sex, he was ready to do anything to get a piece.**

"**What do you have in mind?" he asked.**

"**The girls and I are gonna give you a night you'll never forget."**

**His mind raced, yet he stopped. To do something so erotic, so unclean was unlike him. But he was too hot, too hard to give a damn for morals at this point.**

"**Let's play." She said, licking his cheek. "Your brother seems to have gone; now the party can really begin.**

**She unzipped his jeans, letting his hardness fall into her hand. She squeezed him lightly, almost drowning him with lust.**

"**Yum." She purred as she licked his tip. "This I can go for."**

**Sam groaned in ecstasy. He was beyond the point of return. He needed someone, anyone to release his juices into. He grabbed the young woman, tore her skirt and plunged deeply into her folds, holding her down as she hissed in pleasure. He was pumping her, rocking her as they exploded. Sam had finally gotten his one wish for his birthday.**

_**Good thing, good things - That bad girls do**_

**Rosalind and Desiree came walking about Sam. They were going to play as well, but Nicole was in charge. This was her first time with a young man, someone she wanted for a few days. And since she was new, she got to do extra just for the hell of it.**

"**Easy boy, we got all night." Desiree purred into his ear, before licking it, "And we can do a whole lot of things."**

**Sam groaned, she was so wet that she was ready to cum into his mouth just for her pleasure.**

_**Nice smile, so wild  
Every girl wants to get her party on  
They break all the rules, in Cancun  
So sweet, you need  
You constantly pinch yourself to believe  
The games that they play, down in L.A.  
They know, how to, make me  
Want it, crave it, need it  
I love how they work it**_

**Nicole was growing impatient. She wanted Rosalind and Desiree to leave. She cocked her head, nudging it towards the back. "How about you two go play with the other boys and Sammy and I will have some time alone."**

**They nodded, Nicole was pleased. No one was going to get this hunk of hot meat tonight. He was hers for the giving.**

"**Play with me Sam." She coaxed, sliding her hand down his chest to his thigh. She grabbed his balls and stroked them lightly. "Nicole likes to play."**

**Sam kept her on his lap, he was ready to drive her over her the edge. He gripped her ass and dove again harder, deeper this time into her. He gritted his teeth as she dug her nails into his back, panting loudly in his ear.**

"**Fuck boy. Been awhile?"**

**He nodded. "Yeah but this is well worth it."**

_**It's the good things that bad girls do  
That makes me want to sweat, feel them wet  
All over my body  
It's the good things that bad girls do  
Each city day or night  
They're so fine  
I'm going out my mind**_

**The night passed, Sam was trying every angle of karma sutra to please his little seductress, yet as the sun rose in the distance did he realize that his birthday was over. It was back on the road for him and Dean.**

"**I hate to go." He said, stroking her cheek, "I may be back."**

"**You better come back dear." She said, rubbing her hand on his crotch. "I need this man-meat to please me."**

"**Then I will be back." He said, kissing her deeply on the lips.**

**As morning came, he was gone. Nicole went back to her job as a stripper, never forgetting about the young man that had given his all to her. Even more.**

_**London city and Madrid got some bad girls  
Mexico and Brazil got some bad girls  
Dublin City and Djakarta got some bad girls  
Stockhlom city and Berlin got some bad girls  
Kuala Lumpur and Miami got some bad girls  
Gotta really really love those bad girls  
Got a thing got a thing for the bad girls  
And the things they do**_

**Months passed and Sam never forgot his birthday gift. Dean had been right, he needed that night after Jess and the hell they'd been through. Yet his mind kept going back to that girl, to Nicole. He wondered what had happened to her after all this time.**

"**It's her job Sam, she is a prostitute. I paid her for the night."**

"**It was more than Dean. We connected on a whole other level."**

"**Yeah, she got the sex she wanted."**

**Sam shook his head, something ached within him. He had to go back and see her, just one last time.**

_**Good thing, good thing - That Bad girls do**_

**Nicole was sitting in the back room, it had been eleven months since that fateful night. Sam had given her the ultimate gift a girl could ever want. She had a child, a little girl much like her father.**

"**Oh Samantha, I wish you could know your father. He was such a sweet man, and even though I knew him for a night, I fell in love with him.**

**She rocked her sleeping infant in her arms, the child was sleeping. For three weeks the child had graced this place, a newly born child in a world of sex and drugs. Nicole wanted more for her daughter, but there was no where to go. Samantha would grow up in this world, if she never was free.**

"**Someday we'll travel the world. We'll go to Disney World and Epcot, maybe to Texas to see the Alamo. We'll have one another." She whispered as she placed the sleeping child in her crib.**

**It was her turn to grace the stage, Desiree would watch over the sleeping child.**

"**Thank you Desiree. I appreciate all that you've done for me."**

"**I know, now go, they're waiting for you."**

_**It's the good things that bad girls do  
That makes me want to sweat, feel them wet  
All over my body  
It's the good things that bad girls do  
Each city day or night  
They're so fine  
I'm going out my mind**_

**Nicole stepped on stage that night, she danced and swayed her hips to the music, humping a pole as she ran her tongue about her glossy red lips. The lights were dim, but she came to a short stop. There in the back of the room was Sam and his brother Dean.**

**She smiled. She was going to dance for only him, no matter what the other men wanted, she only wanted to dance for Sam.**

**She licked her lips as she glided down the pole, smiling as she rose and swayed her hips. Her skimpy red outfit left nothing to the imagination, yet only one man had known what was underneath it all.**

**The music ended and she walked to the exit, leaving the stage and the man she loved. She pulled out a robe and wrapped it about her, looking over her sleeping daughter, kissing her on the forehead.**

"**Princess, daddy's here." She whispered.**

**She stood and took off for the floor. It was time Sam knew his daughter.**

_**It's the good things that bad girls do  
That makes me want to sweat, feel them wet  
All over my body  
It's the good things that bad girls do  
Each city day or night  
They're so fine  
I'm going out my mind**_

**Nicole entered the room and immediately spotted Sam. She looked over to Dorian who was bartending that night and nodded to Sam and Dean. He knew what she meant and prepared three drinks. Nicole would have her night.**

"**Sam?" she said as she came to his table.**

"**Nicole? My gosh that was you out there. You looked great."**

**She blushed, "Thanx."**

"**Sit, sit." He said, pulling a chair out for her.**

"**Thank you Sam."**

**Dean nodded, "Nice to see you again."**

"**You too Dean." She said before turning back to Sam. "What brings you here?"**

"**I had to see you."**

"**Really? I needed to see you too. You left a birthday gift I had for you in the back. I had no way in finding you."**

"**I can go with you now and get it." He said and winked.**

**She nodded, "Yes, please."**

**Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna be here drinking. Take whatever time you want. I'll meet you back at the room Sammy."**

**Sam left with Nicole and was taken backstage. He'd never been back this far before but as he stepped into Nicole's small room did he see the crib.**

"**What is this?"**

"**Your gift. Go see." She said.**

**Sam walked cautiously over the crib and peered in. The little girl was sleeping yet she looked too familiar. He turned to Nicole, "Is she mine?"**

**She nodded, "You can tell she's yours, can't you?"**

**He nodded, "She's beautiful."**

"**I know." She whispered.**

**Sam walked over to her and wrapped his arms about her. "You and I and our daughter are going to leave her. We'll be a family."**

"**How can you say that to me? I'm only a whore, someone undeserving of you."**

"**But don't you want a good life for our daughter?"**

**She nodded, "Yes."**

"**Then pack and let's go. Once we're gone, you can never look back."**

**Nicole nodded, placing her small bag on the bag and hastily packed. Jon the owner would be back soon and they had to be out of here before then.**

"**What about Dean?"**

"**I'll get him. Meet us at the Impala. Wait, you do know what an Impala is right?"**

**She nodded, "My dad had one."**

"**I'll meet you at the car. Get in, it's unlocked. But lock it once you and..." he stopped, "What's her name?"**

"**Samantha Raine Winchester."**

**He smiled, "Take our daughter Sam to the car and lock it. Dean and I will follow you shortly."**

**Nicole did as he instructed and sat patiently in the car. They got in, Dean never once looking back at her. He just pulled out of the parking lot and headed for their hotel.**

"**Sam, we need to pack our things as quickly as we can and get the hell out of here. That Jon is going to kill us if we don't."**

**Sam nodded, smiling back at his daughter and Nicole. "We'll be fine, won't we Dean?"**

"**Yes, we're a family now." And left it at that.**


End file.
